Estúpido Obstinado
by Ddai
Summary: AgonxHiruma Un día que Hiruma regresaba a su casa sintió el extraño presentimiento de que alguien lo Seguía, Kongo Agon estaba detrás suyo para cobrarle un pendiente que tenía con él desde hacía casi tres años…
1. Chapter 1

**=Estúpido Obstinado=**

"**No bajes la guardia ni en tu propia casa"**

**.**

Pareja: Agon x Hiruma [Porque es mi favorita de Eyeshield 21 ¿Hace falta decir más?]

Resumen: Un día que Hiruma regresaba a su casa sintió el extraño presentimiento de que alguien lo Seguía, Kongo Agon estaba detrás suyo para cobrarle un pendiente que tenía con él desde hacía casi tres años… Hiruma no tiene muchas opciones y la peor de ellas estaba por venírsele encima.

Renuncia: No, nada es mío, solo tomo prestados a los personajes para dejar salir un poco este mar que tengo por imaginación.

.

.

**Asuntos Pendientes**

.

Después de desafiar a la fuerza estadounidense y de pasarle el mando al pequeño corredor, los tres fundadores del los Deimon Devil Bats habían pasado a tercero, ya no podían participar en juegos oficiales, pero de vez en cuando iban a practicar un poco con sus ex camaradas de equipo.

Ellos ya estaban jugando en el torneo de primavera, habían ganado su primer partido, curiosamente contra los Cupidos… Que no contaba para todo caso, ya que el torneo "real" era en invierno, aunque era una lástima que no pudieran participar, seguramente que sería igual de emocionante y divertido que el año pasado, pero bueno, el Demonio Rubio, conocido como Hiruma Youichi, aún podía arreglar algún partido desafío para los jugadores, lo cual hacia por entretenimiento, lo que, por cierto, hacía sin avisarles, era terriblemente divertido ver esas caritas de espanto que ponían esos mocosos…

Estaba atardeciendo y él se dirigía a su "hogar", un cuarto gratuito en un hotel de negocios, esa libreta del demonio era de lo más útil en los más de los casos, era el cuarto lugar en el que vivía, cambiaba cada año de residencia, solo por si acaso. Apropósito de la libreta, recordó cómo fue que inició todo eso, era un poco irónico que el que lo ayudó a llenarla para que pudiera fundar su equipo de Amefuto fuera el mismo que impidió que entraran a Shinryuji Naga, pero no estaba molesto por eso, ya no, después de todo había sido lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado…

Siguió caminando, teniendo la idea de que alguien lo venía siguiendo, no sería raro siendo él quien era, el Demonio rubio de Deimon, pero esa sensación que estremecía su columna vertebral no era normal, era como si cargar con las pistolas, los rifles de asalto y las bombas, además de las de electroshock y otras "curiosidades" no le fueran a servir de nada… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido algo así?... Ah sí… Ya se acordaba, fue cuando se conocieron…

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, manteniendo una de sus armas bien sujeta, solo por si acaso, nunca sabía en qué momento ese tipo se podía poner loco y tratar de matarlo, como había pasado un par de veces antes de que fueran "buenos amigos"…

—Sal de dónde estás… Ya sé que me estás siguiendo, Jodido rastas…—sonrió aunque habló con la voz un tanto pagada, mientras hacía una bomba con su chicle, el moreno de rastas salió de detrás de un muro, Hiruma se giró apenas lo necesario para verlo y parecía muy molesto—¿Qué demonios quieres, jodido rastas?—

—¿Porqué no jugaste en el partido de hoy?—casi ladró, mirándolo acusatoriamente, hubiera podido esperar unos días más, hasta el siguiente partido de los Devil Bats, pero tenía otra cosa que arreglar con ese delgaducho…

—Ya deberías saberlo, en Deimon los de tercero no pueden estar en los jodidos clubs ni hacer jodidos extracurriculares—dijo con el mismo aburrimiento, no hacía mucho que se habían visto, pero las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado mucho, de ser desconocidos a socios, de socios a enemigos y de enemigos a compañeros en un partido para luego quedar como al principio, casi dos desconocidos… Agon se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir más, parecía enojado, pero eso era algo que no le importaba a él, estaba ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que otro no había usado su mote habitual, "basura", para referirse a él, siguió su camino, aún tenía que llegar a "casa" cambiarse y entrenar un rato, no podría jugar ese año, pero se prepararía para la universidad, la Rice Bowl era su siguiente objetivo, lo conseguiría así tuviera que sudar sangre, si ya había logrado la Christmas Bowl su nueva meta no podía ser tan lejana…

Se detuvo a comprar algo para su cena y el desayuno, tenía que cuidar lo que comía si quería ganar un poco más de músculo, lo cual era casi imposible pero bueno, no iba a rendirse sin intentarlo.

Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que algo no estaba en su lugar, aparte de su encuentro con Agon, se sentía inquieto, lo cual no era normal, miró por todos lados, disimulando, solo por si ese loco de las rastas lo estuviera siguiendo aun, pero no, nada, el moreno no estaba por ningún lado… Tal vez solo había sido el hecho de encontrarlo siguiéndolo, no lo demostró, pero su corazón dio un brinco cuando lo miró, Kongo Agon había sido una piedra angular en su vida, quisiera admitirlo o no, y aquellos recuerdos arrinconados de su memoria se resistían a morir por mucho que él quisiera asesinarlos, si tan solo ese idiota nunca hubiera hecho lo que le hizo posiblemente ahora no tendría los sentidos alterados a todo…

Finalmente llegó a su cuarto, abriendo descuidadamente la puerta, el mundo se quedaba afuera y aquí él podía ser él mismo, sin la máscara que el mostraba a los demás, ya no era el demonio Hiruma, solo era un chico más, de casi dieciocho años, aburrido y con tiempo para entrenar.

Un par de brazos lo apresaron, justo sobre su cuello, comenzando a asfixiarlo. Había sido descuidado, mucho, ahora tendría que pagar por ese grave error. Si tan solo pudiera alcanzar el arma que aún llevaba consigo, antes de morir por falta de oxigeno…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, _basura_—esa voz… Hiruma quiso reírse de su propia estupidez, debió haberlo imaginado, su sentido del peligro nunca fallaba—Ya que no estás en el club, nadie está esperando que llegues temprano, ¿Verdad?—sintió la sonrisa del moreno justo detrás de él… Agon había entrado sin ser visto por nadie, por lo que nadie se daría cuenta si algo le pasaba hasta que fuera muy tarde…

—¿Qué quieres jodido rastas?—dijo con dificultad ¿Sería porque no le dio el dinero del MVP? Bueno, no podía hacer nada ya, alguien más se lo había quedado, dejárselo a Agon hubiera sido un verdadero desperdicio…

—¿Con tú cerebro y no lo adivinas?—sonrió más, era algo bueno que Hiruma no fuera un chico fuerte en esos momentos, lo podía sujetar con uno solo de sus brazos sin problema y con el otro le había quitado la pistola que guardaba en su espalda—Te acuerdas lo que dejamos pendiente hace unos años?—ante la mención de aquello Hiruma se quedó quieto, tratando de pensar…

—*_Joder Joder JODER*—_lo recordaba muy bien, siempre que lo veía se acordaba de ello pero lo cubría perfectamente bajo sus máscaras, no necesitaba sentirse acorralado, mucho menos presa del pánico. Necesitaba pensar el algo, AHORA, tenía que haber algún modo de escapar, debía de haber alguna forma, porque si no lo lograba Agon iba… Iba a…

.

Hacía un poco más de dos años se habían conocido, el propio Hiruma había propiciado su encuentro, proponiéndole un trato en el que los dos salían ganando, utilizándose mutuamente podían lograr muchas cosas y todo salía bien, mantenían algún tipo de amistad, o lo más parecido a ello, por unos meses todo marchó sobre ruedas, las información, los esclavos y para ese tipo las mujeres, de los tipos más variados y de edades que prefiriera.

Hiruma lo había visto pelarse muchas veces con varios tipos a la vez, con hombres mucho mayores y que en apariencia parecían más fuertes, siempre ganando, siempre marcando la diferencia que había entre un prodigio natural y una persona normal. Un tipo salvaje que no se detenía ante nada.

Reconoció que Kongo Agon era atractivo, en su salvajismo y arrogancia era verdaderamente atractivo y sexy… Estaba verdaderamente jodido si un tipo como ese lo excitaba en lugar de alguna chica de cuerpo escultural como las que había conocido, pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, toda esa explosión de testosterona en un solo cuerpo era demasiada tentación, sin embargo eso era un secreto, sabía de sobra lo peligroso que sería para él si el de rastas se llegaba a enterar, tampoco era como si estuviera enamorado ni nada parecido, simplemente lo hallaba atractivo y punto.

Desafortunadamente para él Agon lo había notado, sus miradas intensas y cargadas de deseo, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando estaba muy cerca de él, todas las señales que emitía sin querer. El moreno sonrió cuando fue consciente de ello, le gustaban las mujeres, eran suaves, delicadas y llenas de curvas, pero ese mocoso flacucho carecía de gracia, era solo basura de la cual podía burlarse, le parecía asqueroso ser el objeto de deseo de un tipo, más aún de uno como ese, pero por eso mismo iba a ser dos veces mejor el humillarlo.

Aquel día habían ido a encontrarse con una banda de unos veinte sujetos, los cuales acabaron apilados como una masa sangrante luego de que no quisieran obedecer al rubio, el cual sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras permanecía apoyado contra uno de los muros del callejón, anotando algunas cosas en su libreta negra, parecía muy entretenido, por lo que no prestó atención cuando el de rastas se le acercó hasta que lo tuvo a solo un par de pasos…

—¿Qué demonios quieres?—preguntó sin mirarlo, tratando de contener las reacciones de su cuerpo, ¿Porqué ese idiota tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?

—Joderte la existencia, basura…—dijo antes de sujetarlo y besarlo por la fuerza, sin importarle quien pudiera estarlos viendo.

Lo primero que experimento el rubio había sido el desconcierto, después la sorpresa y luego… Luego había respondido casi tan violentamente como él otro, sus hormonas habían tomando el mando de su cuerpo, sujetó la camisa de Agon con fuerza, mientras el moreno bajaba su manos por su cuerpo, perfectamente consciente de que era un chico y de que carecía de las curvas que tanto le gustaban, pero bueno, con tal de humillarlo…

Aquellas manos bajaron con demasiada velocidad quizás, agarrando el recientemente trabajado trasero del rubio, colándose por debajo de su ripa y buscando sacarle los pantalones a una velocidad casi imposible, mientras lo distraía con su amaestrada lengua. Hiruma carecía de experiencia besando, no tenía tiempo para dedicarle a su vida social con las cosas que tenía que hacer, su listado de esclavos y sus deseos de hacer su propio equipo de Amefuto, por lo que aquella arrolladora sensación que el recorrido que Agon hacía de su boca lo estaba consumiendo, su lengua pasando por sus dientes, por su paladar, rozando su propia lengua y obligándolo a ceder más y más… Y combinado con la fuerza y el calor de sus manos lo estaba enloqueciendo, haciendo correr su sangre más rápido y su rostro comenzaba a arder.

Sintió aquellas manos llegar a la bragueta de su pantalón y una fuerte alerta sonó en su cabeza, eso no podía estar pasando, Agon no era homosexual, por eso perseguía a las mujeres con tano esmero, además él tampoco lo era, con toda certeza, eso era solo un desliz de su parte, pero conociendo a ese bastardo seguro que estaba haciendo todo eso pro alguna retorcida razón…

Hiruma pudo empujar a Agon ligeramente, aprovechando que el otro estaba un poco retirado de él para no rozar sus cuerpos, afortunadamente, para zafarse de su prisión perversa y apuntarle con su arma justo debajo de la mandíbula.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo jodido rastas?—sentía su respiración agitada y que le ardían los pómulos, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

—¿Tú qué crees que estaba haciendo, basura?—dijo con ese tono de burla, ignorando la pistola que tenía bajo su quijada—¿Crees que no he notado como me miras? Estas gritando que quieres que te joda…—

—No se te ocurra volver a tocarme…—dijo entrecerrando los ojos, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no dejar que su mano temblara, que su voz no cambiara su tono y que su respiración se mantuviera a un ritmo aceptable—O te llenaré el maldito cuerpo con nuevos jodidos agujeros…—lo amenazó con el mejor tono que podía usar en esas circunstancias.

—¿Con esas pistolitas de juguete? ¡No me hagas reír, basura!—se burló de él una vez más, pero el rubio siempre había sabido mantener la calma, sabía que en una situación difícil o estresante eso era lo mejor a hacer, no perder la calma era uno de sus puntos fuertes y la razón por la cual siempre ganaba.

—Me vale una madre lo que creas, jodido idiota—se fue alejando de él, despacio, sin dejar de apuntarle—Solo recuerda que te lo advertí…—cuando estuvo a unos tres metros de él disparó, solo rozando su cabello—Y que tengo buena puntería…—dicho eso salió del callejón, corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le dieron, Agon podría alcanzarlo si quería en cuestión de segundos, pero él aun tenía su pistola, con eso sería suficiente. Agon se quedó ahí, de pie, sin sonreír más.

—¡Ese hijo de puta carga balas reales, todo este maldito tiempo tuvo balas erales!—gritó, pateando un basurero que estaba desparramado en el piso desde antes de que ellos hicieran estragos ahí… Salió del callejón, de bastante mal humor, su plan no había salido como deseaba, pero no podía hacer más por ahora, ya que el rubio no andaba tan desprotegido como creyó, volver a atacarlo sería imposible si no lo desarmaba primero, además de que después de ese día no volvió a aparecerse solo, siempre estaba en compañía de un viejo o del gordo, ambos de su equipo de Amefuto. Después de pensarlo unos segundos decidió que un mocoso tan débil y patético no valía la pena para que desperdiciara su tiempo en él… Y luego, en venganza había arruinado la posibilidad de la entrada del gordo a los Shinryuji Naga…

.

Bueno, pensó que ese rubio flacucho y débil no valía la pena hasta que jugaron contra el equipo estadounidense, ese pequeño idiota le había demostrado que con su esfuerzo y trabajo duro podía jugar a su mismo ritmo, por un rato al menos, le había demostrado que valía _algo_ y por eso es que había ido a aplastarlo…

—¿Acaso las mujeres ya no son suficientes para ti, jodido idiota?—trató de respirar al mismo tiempo que trató de no estremecerse con el contacto de aquella mano, había pasado más de dos años pero su maldita memoria perfecta le decía que era casi igual que esa vez…—¿O acaso decidiste salir del puto closet, jodido rastas?—sí, lo estaba provocando, pero quizás si lo hacía enfadar lo suficiente lo desquiciara y así tendría al menos una pequeña oportunidad de correr y tomar alguna de sus armas o salir del cuarto..

—Solo me acordé de lo pequeño y débil que _eras_, basura—pasó su mano sobre su torso, sintiendo las abdominales ligeramente marcadas aunque sus músculos sí que habían endurecido—Y que dejamos algo pendiente _esa_ vez…—le soltó el cuello, pero ya había agarrado su brazo derecho, torciéndoselo hacia atrás, sobre su espalda—Si tratas de hacer algo te romperé el brazo—lo amenazó, sobre su oído, divirtiéndose con el estremecimiento que le había causado.

—No te atreverías…—siseó él, sintiendo dolor, más no lo demostraba, no creía que Agon fuera capaz de hacerle eso pero, con ese tipo nunca se podía saber…—Suéltame maldito idiota o te arrepentirás…—amenazarlo no serviría de nada pero al menos tendría que intentarlo…

—¿Vas a amenazarme? ¿Tú a mí?—se burló de él, poniendo más presión sobre su brazo, a lo que el rubio reprimió un quejido—Ni siquiera creo que tengas algo en esa libreta estúpida con lo cual chantajearme, sino lo hubieras hecho desde un principio ¿No es así?...—lo obligó a moverse hacia la cama, casi empujándolo—Ahora, si te portas bien consideraré el dejar tu brazo en buen estado…—

—Vas a arrepentirte por esto, maldito rastas…—masculló justo antes de ser empujado sobre el colchón—Estas más enfermo de lo que pensé…—fue puesto bocarriba y sus manos apresadas con una sola de las del otro, contra su pecho… Se sentía pesado, no podía soltarse ni moverse, si tan solo alcanzara el arma que tenía bajo la almohada…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses…—lo sonrisa siniestra del moreno lo hiso estremecer involuntariamente—Me he asegurado de que todos tus juguetes estén fuera de tu alcance—con su mano libre procedió a desabrocharle por completo el cinturón y el pantalón, bajándole las prendas con cierta brusquedad, hasta ver el vello púbico negro, sorprendiéndose ligeramente—No eres rubio ¿Verdad?— aunque lo único que pudo ver en la cara del Demonio fue una sonrisa, sí, estaba sonriendo a saber porqué…

No le dijo nada, no había nada que le pudiera decir que le ayudara a escapar, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, tal vez ese idiota se aburriría y lo dejaría en paz, tal vez…

Agon solo sonrió, proponiéndose borrar aquella sonrisa de la cara del rubio, al menos eso era lo que quería que el ex quarterback tenía que pensar.

—Ng…—Hiruma reprimió el quejido lo mejor que pudo, Agon acaba de morderle el vientre ¡De verdad lo había mordido!—¿De verdad vas a hacerlo, jodido Rastas?—preguntó en un último intento de librarse, tal vez si usaba algún tipo de retorcida psicología lo hiciera desistir de forzarlo, aunque como el otro era muy inteligente pues… Esperaba que funcionara…

—¿Tienes miedo, _basura_?—dijo contra la piel magullada, lamiéndola, bajando lentamente hacia el oscuro vello que nacía de aquella piel clara—No serás Virgen aún ¿O sí?—sonrió con esa malignidad que lo caracterizaba, no podía estar seguro sobre sus palabras pero lo creía muy posible, pensar que podía arrebatarle la virginidad lo hacía desearlo aún más…

—No tienes esa suerte, idiota—contestó tratando de no temblar, ese maldito moreno tenía una experiencia enorme en seducir a chicas, pero esas habilidades también podían ser usadas contra los varones—No como tú, que no tiene sin puta idea de cómo se trata a un hombre…—

—Eso crees tú…—sonrió, tratando de que esas palabras no lo afectaran, no podía creerle nada, después de todo el rubio siempre estaba mintiendo sobre todo—Ahora vamos a ver que tanto has aprendido con _otros_—le pareció ver una muy ligera muestra de miedo en esos ojos verdes, pero su rostro sonriente no lo demostró… Eso iba a ser interesante…

Sin darle tiempo a contestarle lo besó, mordiendo su labio inferior, metiéndose en su boca cuando el otro entreabrió los labios, aplastándolo con su propio peso.

No importó cuantos esfuerzos hiso el rubio para liberarse de él, no fueron suficientes, Agon lo estaba aplastando, mientras lo besaba y recorría su cuerpo sus manos. Hiruma en verdad trató de librarse de él las primeras tres veces, pero ese tipo besaba condenadamente bien y él aun carecía del mismo nivel de experiencia, lo mismo se podía aplicar al sexo, que no era virgen pero, sin duda, Agon tenía un mayor recorrido que el suyo…

Y seguía siendo endemoniadamente sexy y abrazador… No supo en qué momento comenzó a devolverle el beso, mientras se sujetaba de su cintura, tal vez si cedía, solo un poco, podría librarse de la incomodidad de ser forzado por él…

—_Basura_—susurró contra la sueva piel, para luego morderle el cuello, succionado con fuerza—¿No habías dicho que te soltara?—se burló de él, abriéndole la camisa, si el rubio accedía a complacer sería mucho mejor para él.

—Jodido idiota—se tragó los gemidos que estuvieron por escaparse de su boca—Soy consciente que con mi fuerza no voy a lograr nada—ese maldito rastas estaba bajando por su torso, lamiendo su piel, rozando su cuerpo son sus dientes—Asique solo date prisa—dijo con resignación, mirando el techo, ignorando todo lo posible aquella lengua que estaba por llegar a su tetilla derecha, deseando que su cuerpo no temblara con aquellos estímulos.

—¿Te estás dando por vencido, basura?—eso no le estaba gustando, si el rubio no luchaba por que lo deje no valía la pena, aunque… Esa podría ser su treta… Mordió su tetilla, solo para mirar la sonrisa congelada en su rostro, claro, ese idiota de Hiruma había jugado antes con un brazo roto sin dejar de sonreír, seguro que el muy desgraciado tenía un gran guante para el dolor… La soLa idea lo hiso sonreír de nuevo—Empiezo a creer que eres un masoquista, basura…—

—Lo que sea, solo apúrate…—no era de piedra, muy al contrario de lo que la mayoría creía, sentía el cuerpo ardiendo, el aire más pesado y su corazón no le daba descanso, pero no importaba, entre más rápido se fuera ese maldito mejor. Agon se levantó de encima de él apenas lo suficiente para arrancarle el uniforme de las piernas y ponerse entre estas, sacando su gran, caliente y muy duro falo de su pantalón, Hiruma lo vio solo por unos segundos, regresando la vista al techo_—*Joder… esto sí va a doler…*—_estaba pensando en otra cosa, no estaba ahí, eso no estaba pasando… No había manera de escaparse, se había resignado a ello, no comparar su fuerza con la de ese tipo, no podría correr aunque quisiera y tendría que pretender que eso nunca pasó si quería seguir su vida… ¿Quién iba a creer que el Demonio que era él había sido violado por es sujeto?... Solo para empezar su reputación se vendría abajo, no gracias.

—Espero que grites mucho—susurró sobre su oreja, sintiendo como el rubio se tensaba, a pesar de su sonrisa, estaba apretando la mandíbula, sus ojos fijos en el techo y sus manos a los costados, su respiración agitada y su miembro medio levantado, era un chico después de todo, no un demoño realmente—Deberías ver su cara aterrada, _basura_, casi como si fueras a llorar…—se burló de nuevo, sujetándolo sobre las caderas con fuerza, seguro que dejaría la impresión de sus dedos en su piel.

—Ni en tu sueños, jodido idiota…—masculló como pudo al sentir aquella dureza acercarse a su entrada, apretando los dientes con más fuerza, solo esperaba que fuese rápido para que pudiera continuar con su vida, como si nada, rápido, rápido… Quería gritarle que simplemente lo hiciera y ya, que lo dejara en paz.

—Estás aterrado, ¿No es así? Hiruma…—susurró contra su oído esa última palabra, viendo con gran regocijo cómo aquellos ojos parecieron endurecerse ante la mención de su nombre, cómo apretó más la mandíbula mientras esa sonrisa que mostraba todos sus afilados dientes seguía congelada en su boca.

Para sorpresa del rubio Agon se movió de entre sus piernas, para solo frotar su virilidad contra la suya, presionando su muslo contra suyo, jadeando sobre su oreja, mientras sonreía, estaba seguro de que sonreía… ¡Ese maldito estúpido hijo de puta solo estaba jugando con él!

Agon jadeó más y más rápido, simplemente frotándose contra él, sintiendo como la respiración del rubio se volvía más dificultosa, mientras su hombría se endurecía al roce con la propia, cómo luchaba para mantener los sonidos sellados en su garganta… Maldita sea que era muy sexy aun cuando no lo hiciera apropósito para enloquecerlo.

Solo unos minutos después el moreno se corría mientras mordía ese blando cuello una vez más, dañando la piel… disfrutando de marcarlo, ese idita era de su propiedad ahora y más valía que nadie se atreviera a tocarlo porque iban a conocer la furia de un Dios… Tomó la virilidad del otro, envolviéndola en su mano derecha, estimulándolo para que igual terminara, sonrió una vez más al ver como el rubio se esforzó por no dejar escapar ese gemido frustrado, sus nudillos estaban casi blancos por la fuerza con la que había sujetando las sábanas…

—Lárgate…—dijo aparentando que no estaba molesto, que nada había pasado.

—Aún no he terminado contigo…—Agon lo besó, demandando toda su fuerza, pero Hiruma no hiso nada, solo se quedó quieto, como si nada pasara.

—Ya terminaste, no tengo tiempo para esto, Lárgate jodido rastas…—siguió fingiendo la sonrisa, soltando las sábanas, relajando su cuerpo, tratando de no estallar toda la ira que estaba sintiendo contra ese estúpido que se estaba burlando de él, si tan solo pudiera llenarlo de agujaros justo ahora…

—Me iré hasta que quiera, _basura_—lamió su oreja, disfrutando de molestarlo, sabía que estaba temblando de rabia, si lo seguía presionando lo haría estallar—Hoy me quedaré aquí, quieras o no…—

—…Entonces quítate de encima…—pero el otro ni se dio por enterado.

Agon simplemente lo abrazó, acomodándose para dormir, dejándolo sin la posibilidad de escapar de la prisión que eran sus brazos…

—*_Jodido hijo de puta… Vas a arrepentirte de esto…*_—Hiruma se quedó ahí, sin moverse, sintiendo el aliento tibio, la respiración de Agon, sobre su hombro, seguramente ese maldito se dormía profundamente dentro de poco y entonces él se escaparía, para poder llenarlo de huecos a su antojo. Solo un poco más y la dulce venganza sería suya… Aunque justo en ese momento tenía una duda ¿Por qué ese bastardo había optado por no penetrarlo si era eso lo que quería?... ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Solo burlarse? No lo creía ya que Kongo Agon, el escogido por los dioses, aplastaba a todos a su alrededor. Algo estaba tramando seguramente… Y tenía la sospecha que era algo que no quería saber….


	2. Chapter 2

**=Estúpido Obstinado=**

"**No hay peor siego que el que no quiere ver **_**dentro de sí mismo**_**"**

**.**

Pareja: Agon x Hiruma [Porque es mi favorita de Eyeshield 21 ¿Hace falta decir más?]

Resumen**: El comportamiento de Agon había sido un poco incompresible para Hiruma ¿Porqué alguien como Kongo Agon, que podría aplastarlo si quería, dejaría la oportunidad de humillarlo de esa manera y optaría por algo menos dañino? Aunque en ese momento no tenía importancia, lo único que quiere ahora es Venganza.**

Renuncia: No, nada es mío, solo tomo prestados a los personajes para dejar salir un poco este mar que tengo por imaginación.

*Butaman: es la forma en la que Hiruma se refiere a Kurita en el anime.

**Contesto RR apenas tengo tiempo lo juro, muchas gracias por dejar sus valiosos comentarios ^^ ya saben si quieren saber o pedir algo adelante, haré todo lo posible, pero no prometo nada XD…**

**Ahhh e incluye una ese tierna adivinen cual XDD [esta facilísima]**

.

.

**Ultima Advertencia **

.

Podría haberse quedado en vela toda la noche y nada hubiera cambiado, ese tipo no lo había soltado hasta que amaneció, simplemente había salido de su casa, con una sonrisa confiada y un "Nos vemos, basura"…

Hiruma estaba de muy mal humor, estaba asistiendo a la escuela solo porque _tenía_ que hacerlo, habían unas cosas que tenía que arreglar, tenía que ver que esos mocosos estrenaran, porque Kutita y Musashi se lo habían pedido y, por si eso no bastara, tenía que actualizar su lista de esclavos, localizar a unos cuantos y… Pensar en su venganza perfecta para ese maldito, llenarlo de agujeros nuevos no le parecía ni remotamente adecuado para hacerle pagar lo último que le hiso, pero podía esperar unas horas, cuando hubiese terminado lo pendiente, ese imbécil no podía estar por encima de sus prioridades.

Durante las clases muchos notaron el moretón en su cuello, que no se tomó la molestia de cubrir, pero estaba seguro de que nadie le preguntaría… O casi nadie, porque durante el receso sus dos amigos lo buscaron para saber si estaba bien, eran muy pocas y raras las ocasiones que había llegado a tener algún moretón fuera de un partido o del entrenamiento…

Claro que ni muerto les diría lo que pasó, bueno tal vez a Musashi, si algún día se hallaba de humor, pero a nadie más… Además no quería causar un pleito de ellos contra Agon, porque era claro como el agua quien tenía la ventaja…

—¿Te peleaste con alguien ayer?—preguntó Musashi con cautela, _sabiendo_ que eso no era un golpe, pero así mismo sabía que el rubio no mantenía contacto con personas de forma estrecha por lo que… Bueno, también sabía que con diecisiete años un chico tenía _necesidades_, pero…

—No es de tu incumbencia…—dijo tajante, si le mentía lo sabría, mejor cortaba eso de tajo, mirando su ordenador notó que ya había liberado a más de veinte esclavos en ese mes… Vaya, era hora de ir por unos pocos más, no porque los necesitara, simplemente odiaba hacer algunas cosas, como el lavado de la ropa, el pulido de sus zapatos y cosas así…

—…Hiruma…—Kurita también le habló con cautela, temiendo tocar algún tema delicado, sabía que lo podía hacer enojar _más_, pero en verdad estaba un poco preocupado por el rubio—¿Te molesta mucho no poder jugar este año?—él también sabía que ese moretón no era por un golpe, pero n quería preguntarle de frente o lo balearía con todo lo que tenía…

—Mmm ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?—dijo ya cabreado, solo no les había disparado porque los consideraba sus mejores amigos y, joder, además de que ellos no eran los causantes de su mal humor…

—Lo siento—susurró Kurita antes de comenzar a comer su almuerzo, bajando la vista, entendía que si el rubio no quería hablar no lo haría y punto, lo único que quería era la razón de su mal humor, para saber si había algo que pudiese hacer para alegrarle el día…

—…Hiruma—Musashi miró al rubio con seriedad, no pretendía regañarlo ni nada parecido, solo era que, bueno, ese chico podía ser tan insensible a veces…—Si no te gusta que te muerdan deberías decírselo a esa chica…—murmuró para que nadie más pudiera oírlo, poniendo a prueba su suerte…

Se ganó una mirada asesina, que solo duró unos instantes, antes de que nadie pudiera agregar nada Anezaki Mamori entró estrepitosamente al aula, parecía agitada y muy, pero muy, angustiada…

—¡Hiruma Kun!—dijo ella, acercándose a él a paso rápido—¡Te está buscando por todos lados!—dijo casi sin aliento, recargándose en el escritorio el rubio para tomar un poco de aire—¡Esta amenazando a todos con matarlos!—eso sonó ligeramente acusador, pero ella suponía que el rubio había hecho algo para enfurecer a ese _tipo_…

—¿De quién estás hablando?—fue el pateador quien preguntó, Kurita estaba arrogando el entrecejo en claro signo de preocupación por el rubio, habían muchas personas que querían lastimarlo realmente, en el caso del ex quarterback no hubo necesidad de preguntar, ya se lo podía imaginar.

—¡Kongo Agon!—ella miró nuevamente al rubio, el cual parecía estar muy tranquilo…—Hiruma kun…—

—No tienes que decir nada—él parecía estar tranquilo, pero el hecho de que no estuviera riendo como siempre era una mala señal—¡Ese jodido rastas!—masculló antes de salir del salón, sería mejor confrontarlo antes de que ese idiota acabara por romper algo o a alguien…

—…Parece que las cosas no se van a calmar pronto…—Musashi simplemente suspiró pesadamente y salió a ver qué ocurriría, en caso de ser necesario tendría que proteger al rubio, él sabía que algo había pasado entre esos dos, años atrás, porque un día, de la nada, Hiruma le dijo que lo acompañara a ver unos pendientes y desde entonces lo llevaba con él cuando tenía que verse con el de Shinryuji, no conocía los detalles pero sospechaba la razón, después de todo él también sabía que a Hiruma le gustaban los chicos, el cómo se había enterado era algo que no valía la pena recordar ahora…

Afuera, Agon estaba andando sin rumbo, ya había ido al club de Amefuto, ya había pasado por la cafetería, ya había amenazado de muerte a casi una cuarta parte de la escuela, nadie quería decirle dónde estaba el rubio o quizás en verdad no sabían por donde andaría… ¿Porqué estaba ahí? Bueno simplemente tenía ganas de molestarlo un poco, quería saber qué cara pondría si lo perturbaba en su instituto, justo entre clases, pero nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que quería verlo, en lo absoluto… Eso jamás…

Hiruma caminó por el patio de la escuela, vio a Agon justo delante de él, la vena de su frente palpitó al recordar lo de la noche pasada y ese moretón en su cuello le recordaba que no había sido un sueño, bueno, sonrió en ese momento, si ese idiota no lo había visto…

Los sonidos de balazos hicieron a todos irse corriendo, Agon había caído al piso, inconsciente, Hiruma sonrió satisfecho, sabía que esos dardos con anestésicos servirían de algo… El resto del día estaría calmado, por su parte el resto de los jugadores solo miraron aterrados lo ocurrido, cuando Agon despertara iban a estar muy, pero muy, lejos de él…

—Kekekekekekekekeke—Hiruma sacó su celular, tomándole un par de fotos al caído, después de haberle pintado unas cosas en la cara desde luego—Vamos a ver que dice tu hermano de esto, maldito bastardo—todo lo que los demás vieron fue esa aura negra y purpura de su QB creciendo y creciendo…

Cuando las clases comenzaron Hiruma había desaparecido al igual que Kurita y Musashi, los profesores no quisieron preguntar, nadie quería meterse con ese demonio rubio…

Hiruma se bahía asegurado de que Agon no despertaría al darle otra dosis de dos horas de sueño, mientras sonreía, se iba a desquitar por todo lo que le había hecho, no era que lo odiara pero, la ultima vez de verdad que lo había humillado y eso no se lo iba a perdonar con facilidad…

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Hiruma?—Kurita dejó a Agon sobre la cama, tal como el rubio había dicho—¿Agon kun estará bien?—aunque sabía que fue Agon el que les dio problemas antes él jamás lo odió ni nada, su buen corazón hablaba por él.

—Ese jodido rastas es un imbécil, Butaman, pero estará bien cuando despierte Kekekekekeke—sus ojos parecieron quedar blancos y su voz se volvió más sombría, miró a Kurita en ese momento, dándole a entender que si decía algo de lo que _sabía_ de Agon y él lo mataría…—Son solo _cosas_ pendientes que tenemos…—

—Está bien…—aceptó, sabiendo que a Hiruma le había gustado Agon hace tiempo, cuando se reunieron por primera vez, pero…—¿Y qué hago con tus cosas?—Hiruma ya había empacado todo, lo poco que siempre cargaba de todos modos.

—Te llevaras una parte y la otra es para Musashi…—estalló una de sus bombas de chicle por primera vez en un rato…

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes, Hiruma?—pidió por primera vez, él solo había estado observando en silencio, le daba la impresión de que eso en el cuello del rubio tenía algo que ver con Kongo Agon y no le estaba gustando para nada…

—Nada, viejo, solo creo que será divertido joderle la vida un poco a este estúpido…—se dio suavemente en el hombro con su rifle, sabía que no lo engañaba pero no iba a contarle…—Vete de una vez butaman, créeme, es mejor si no sabes nada…—el guarda línea solo bajó la cabeza preocupado, saliendo con una débil despedida, pensando en lo mal que eso podía ir, pero no dijo nada.

—Sé que algo está pasando, voy a respetar que no quieras decirlo, pero ten cuidado con lo que haces… Agon no se va a quedar cruzado de brazos cruzados…—él salió el lugar, llevándose la maleta que Hiruma le había confiado a llevarse, si el rubio iba a cambiarse de residencia por causa del de rastas era algo serio…

Finalmente quedaron solos, la sonrisa del rubio se borró de su rostro, aún tenía cerca de hora y media para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, Agon iba a enterarse de que con él no se jugaba…

.

Había poca luz en el lugar, posiblemente nadie había corrido las cortinas, pero… Esperen… ¿En dónde estaba? Conocía ese lugar, esa la "casa" de Hiruma ¿Qué hacía ahí? Lo último que recordaba era que lo había ido a ver a su escuela… ¿Cuándo habían llegado ahí?... Y… ¿Estaba amarrado?

—Dormiste bien jodido rastas?—el rubio se veía muy sonriente, feliz con su obra maestra, Kongo Agon, amarrado desde las piernas hasta los brazos, sin olvidar el cuello, de la manera más artística que se le ocurrió, sus piernas estaban aseguradas, pero no juntas, las cuerdas del torso no lo cubrían todo, dejaban ver sus grandes y perfectas tetillas, un poco más abajo, las amarras dejaban ver su hombría de una manera tentadora, además de que en su cuello la soga pasaba como si fuera un nudo para ahorcarlo, y sus brazos… Sus fuertes brazos estaban amarrados hacia arriba, dejando descubierto esa área tan sensible de las axilas y los antebrazos… Oh sí, vaya que iba a disfrutar de esto…

Agon no podía hablar, su boca estaba amordazada, con… ¿Una corbata? No, no era una corbata, la sonrisa de Hiruma le decía que no lo era…

—Sabes, pensé en más de veinte maneras de matarte por lo de ayer, pero…—esa maldita sonrisa burlona de nuevo—Decidí que mejor no Kekekekekekeke—se acercó al otro despacio, dejando que lo mirara, tenía puesto un pantalón ajustado y una camisa oscura de mangas largas, se le veía muy, muy bien—Ahora, creo que es momento de devolverte el favor…—se inclinó hacia él, lamiendo la piel de su cuello, comenzando a succionar despacio, para luego morderlo, disfrutando de los sonidos guturales que salía de la boca del otro…

Aquella lengua tibia y venenosa se paseó por su piel, aquellos afilados dientes lo mordieron con ganas y Agon sentía como la sangre corría por sus venas, más y más ardiente, ese rubio le dejaría una marca, justo como la que él le había dejado…

Después pasó a lamer su antebrazo derecho, mordiendo la blanda piel con suavidad, mientras sus delgados dedos acariciaban lenta y deliciosamente su otro brazo, bajando desde su codo hasta su pecho, acariciando sus tetillas con círculos alrededor del botón endurecido…

—Vamos a ver cuando aguantas…—susurró sobre su oreja, lamiendo toda la orilla, pegando su cuerpo más al suyo, dejándolo sentir su anatomía por completo, en las partes que la soga no cubría, a través de la tela de sus ropas, después de todo no se había puesto prendas de seda negra solo porque sí—Yo también sé jugar mis cartas…—bajó por su garganta, mordiendo sus clavículas, lamiendo su tetilla izquierda, succionando ávidamente, bajando sus manos por ese torso tan bien formado, pasando por su espalda, dejando que el roce de sus dedos lo estremeciera…

Agon cerró los ojos un momento, su respiración se agitó ligeramente, por los dioses, no creyó que ese rubio pudiera hacerlo sentir así, aquella boca de dientes filosos era dulce y peligrosa, tan entrenada… Un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta, Hiruma estaba lamiendo la piel alrededor de su ombligo, mientras sus manos bajaban por sus piernas, rozando su virilidad, que a esas alturas ya estaba como una roca…

Pero el demonio se levantó, poniéndose atrás de él, acariciando su espalda, mordiéndola, cada centímetro de su piel expuesta pudo sentir aquellos dientes perforándola, bajando hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales amasó sin vergüenza, bajando hasta tocar la parte interna de sus muslos, los cuales también sintieron esos feroces dientes sobre ellos. Agon no podía dejar de gemir, queriendo soltarse para poder poseer a ese maldito demonio…

—Pensaba hacer muchas cosas—se puso frente a Agon de nuevo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, mientras sonreía, de una manera diferente, con toda la maldad que podía, solo para intimidarlo, no funcionaría pero al menos se daría el gusto de hacerlo—Pero puedo pretender que lo de ayer no pasó, si no vuelves a acercarte a mí…—lo soltó, comenzando a alejarse de él, se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía cosas que hacer ese día, como hallar un nuevo lugar para quedarse…

Agon bufó, furioso, ese maldito rubio lo estaba dejando ahí, desnudo, amarrado y excitado… ¡Cuando se soltara definitivamente iba a…!

Antes de que sus pensamientos se concluyeran vio un rostro muy familiar frente a él… Su gemelo, Unsui… Hiruma lo había llamado para que fuese a buscar al otro, el gemelo mayor había estado esperando cinco minutos, hasta que vio al rubio salir y hacerle una señal para que pasara…

—Agon…—su hermano lucía muy preocupado—Si él te gusta, tal vez lo primero que deberías de hacer es decírselo…—el menor frunció el seño, deseando estar libre para matar a su hermano…

Unsui simplemente miraba a su hermanito, ya tenía un tiempo que él sabía que a Agon le gustaba Hiruma, desde el partido que perdieron, después del cual comenzó a asistir a los entrenamientos, luego se volvió peor, cuando estuvieron en partido contra Estados Unidos, después de su regreso Agon parecía simplemente otro, en las nubes, saliendo con mas chicas de lo normal, todas ellas rubias, la mayoría delgadas de curvas poco pronunciadas, además de que Agon miraba las grabaciones que tenían de Deimon, prestando especial interés cuando se trataba del QB rubio… En ese momento no le dio importancia, pero, luego de ese partido en el que Hiruma no había estado finalmente estalló, yéndose todo el día y no volvió hasta el siguiente, con una sonrisa estúpida… Luego se iba de la escuela, para que después el propio Hiruma le marcara al celular para que fuera por su hermano menor, el cual había estado acosándolo las últimas veinticuatro horas y que si no lo controlaba no se haría responsable de lo que pasara.

Unsui sabía que Agon era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo, pero también que era un idiota impulsivo y que el rubio era capaz de de cumplir su amenaza de matarlo…

—Invitarlo a salir te daría más resultado que tratar de violarlo…—lo había dicho como un ejemplo, pero la mirada endurecida del menor le dijo algo que no quería saber—¡Por Dios Agon! ¿Te atreviste a hacerlo?—no sabía si debía de estar sorprendido de ese hecho o de que su hermano aún estuviera con vida—No puedo creerlo…—se cubrió la cara con una de sus manos, eso era tan frustrante—Cualquiera podría pensar que tu experiencia con las mujeres te serviría de algo con un chico…—en ese momento ni siquiera iba a preguntar cuando es que Agon decidió que quería ser gay, él sabía que un tipo como Hiruma llamaba la atención, provocando la atracción entre las más diversas personas, algunos de su equipo incluidos…

Agon tenía ganas de matar a su hermano por ser un imbécil ¡Hiruma no le gustaba! ¡Solo…! Bueno, ni el mismo podía responder a eso…

El rubio caminó a paso veloz a casa de uno de sus amigos, si quería estar a salvo de ese estúpido de rastas más le valía llegar pronto a donde sea. Ingresó sin pedir permiso, como hacía siempre, después de todo Kurita nunca se molestaba con él, por mucho esfuerzo que pudiese poner el rubio en tratar de incordiar a su amigo…

Kurita lo recibió sonriente, sirviéndole la cena, su padre estaba haciendo un servicio por lo que no habría problemas, bueno aunque su padre hubiera estado él ya conocía a Hiruma. Después de cenar el rubio se fue a dormir casi de inmediato, el guarda línea se le quedó mirando, preocupado, por unos momentos, no sabiendo que decirle, él era el único que _sabía_ lo que había pasado entre el rubio y el de rastas, el propio Hiruma se lo había contado, o algo parecido, pero también le ordenó que hiciera como si no lo supiera, después de todo eso era entre Agon y él, nadie más. Kurita, como buen chico obedeció tal como el rubio se lo había indicando…

El demonio estaba acostado en un futon, dándole la espalda a su gran amigo, no se sentía como si pudiera mirarlo mientras vaciaba todo lo que sentía…

—Hiruma…—su voz fue un poco suave, transparentando toda su angustia por su mejor amigo, al que quería como si fuera su hermano mayor, aquel chico que había hecho posible lo imposible, hacer su sueño de ir a la Christmas Bowl una realidad, sin él definitivamente ese sueño nunca se hubiera podido cumplir.

—Fue ayer a mi cuarto—dijo refiriéndose a Agon—Justo como que _aquella_ vez, pero el muy maldito sólo estaba jugando conmigo—su voz era casi un susurro, con ese toque entre la ira y la vergüenza, tragó saliva con dificultad—No me _lastimó_, pero estuvo cerca de… Vio…—no podía decir aquella palabra, era humillante, en especial para un chico cuya vida giraba en torno a chantajear y manipular a todos a su alrededor…

—Está bien—Kurita sonrió comprensivamente, no era muy inteligente, pero entendía lo que el rubio quería decir—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer?—pese a todo lo que había pasado él no odiaba a Agon, de hecho creía que él y el rubio podían llegar a llevarse muy bien, después de todo ambos eran parecidos, pero lo que había pasado cambiaba las cosas, Kurita no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a su mejor amigo.

—No tienes de que preocuparte—la sonrisa de Hiruma fue suave, el simple hecho de habérselo dicho lo había tranquilizado un poco—Puedo manejarlo, simplemente tú _no sabes nada_ sobre esto, si ese jodido idiota vuelve a intentarlo es hombre muerto…—la seriedad con lo que lo dijo asustó un poco al LineMan—Duérmete, que iremos a correr temprano…—se acomodó para dormir, mientras sujetaba su rifle y una pistola entre las sábanas, jamás dormía sin un arma y ahora menos que nunca iba a renunciar a ese hábito…

—Que descanses—el otro sonrió, sintiéndose mejor, puede que el rubio no lo haya dicho, pero Kurita sabía que si Hiruma estuviera en verdadero peligro se lo habría dicho y aunque no lo hiciera, si Agon lo lastimaba, olvidaría toda su bondad y lo aplastaría con _toda su fuerza_…

Agon estaba en su cuarto, furioso, las palabras de su hermano estaban girando en su cabeza… ¿Por qué su estúpido gemelo podía tener la razón cuando no debería tenerla? ¿Acaso sería cierto que Hiruma le gus…? Ught… Solo pensarlo era horrible, a él no le podía gustar esa basura ¡Era imposible!

Unsui estaba preparando algo pare cenar, deseando que su hermano menor no saliera de la casa y fuera a buscar al rubio, sabía que el ex QB de Deimon era un tipo peligroso que podía hundirlos si eso era lo que quería, quizás no lo había hecho porque le gustaba Agon, lo cual sería una verdadera estupidez había que ser francos, de todas formas Unsui no podía dejar de preocuparse, cuando el Demonio rubio le había llamado se imaginó lo peor, todo lo que le había dicho fue "Ven a recoger a tu jodido hermanito o vas a tener que ir a buscar su cadáver en algún sitio de Shinryuji", después de eso le colgó…

Después lo halló amarrado, de _aquella forma_, estaba seguro de que eso había sido algún juego sexual muy macabro entre esos dos y lo más seguro que no había sido precisamente consensual. Luego las revelaciones implícitas de que era _posible_ que su hermano hubiese agredido sexualmente a Hiruma…

—Oh Dios… —susurró mientras servía dos platos de arroz—Solo pido que no corra la sangre…—dijo con total preocupación, esperaba que esa plática con su hermano le hiciera pensar bien las cosas y recapacitara, aunque solo fuese un poco, sus acciones. Otra cosa que lo tenía así era el pensar que el rubio pudiese llegar a ser su cuñado… A esas alturas no sabía que podía ser peor…—¡La cena está lista, Agon!—gritó por el pasillo, esperando que al menos le contestara algo…

Para su sorpresa su hermano menor salió de su cuarto, con el seño fruncido se veía muy, muy, pero MUY enojado, seguramente todo lo que le dijo había estado en su mente, raro de él que no solía escuchar nada de lo que le dijeran.

Comieron en silencio, después de eso el menor regresó a encerrarse en su cuarto, mientras el mayor limpiaba la mesa y pensaba en alguna excusa para la falta de su hermano menor, era casi un hecho que no iría al instituto el día siguiente…

.

.

Esto sería todo creo XD


End file.
